The Roleplay
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: On face book, I am a part of a KP role-play. I won't name who I play, but there was a "battle" on the role-play that I felt was a bit more philosophical than usual...please read and comment. I found it very...comment-worthy.


The Roleplay by Andrea Churchill

_A/N: I am a part of a Kim Possible role-play on facebook, in which you make a profile for a KP character and pretend to be them. I'm not going to say who I play, but I was a part of this role-play battle, copied below. This is the _exact_ transcript. I wanted to post it almost like a story because I had some feelings about it. In the end, it got me a little depressed. Read it, and after I'll write what I have to say about it. So go ahead...check out what the whole dispute was about: It starts off with Ron's status. He talks about the two sides, which are Monkey Fist/Duff Killigan vs. Shego/Future (A Sitch in Time) Shego/Mego/Hego/Dr. Drakken. In the end its mainly, though, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Shego and Mego. _

_The situation is as followed: Monkey Fist stole the time monkey from Shego (from the future), stole all of Team Go's powers, and a bunch of other things irrelevant to the discussion. Future Shego and her team are trying to prevent Monkey Fist from taking over Shego's dictatorship in the future. It's a little humorous at first, but then it gets...intense. Again, please read and tell me what you think. _

[status] Ron Stoppable Alright If I must join a side so I do not get killed, who whould I join..I mean come on both sides are evil.

[Montgomery Fiske likes this]

[replies]

Duff Killigan: Join Monkey Fist and I, we are the better team.

Ron Stoppable: But Monkey fist is like an arch foe but then Shego did try to kill me for no reason.

Duff Killigan: What is it, to be foes in the past? We call for truce, now laddie.

Ron Stoppable: Did you just call me laddie?

Duff Killigan: Ay

Ron Stoppable: Uh?

Duff Killigan: Ay, laddie, ay, I called ye laddie.?

Ron Stoppable: Okay then...

Shego Lipsky: No we are obviously the better team. Join with us.

Drew Lipsky: Wait uh..what's his name is talking about siding with evil?..alright just how much did I miss?

Shego Lipsky: A lot happened.

Drew Lipsky: Wow

Duff Killigan: ay...

Drew Lipsky: I know

Shego Lipsky: Yeah. Anyway, back to buisness here.

Drew Lipsky: Agreed forget the sidekick

Shego Lipsky: Right. Lets go.

Drew Lipsky: Yes

Ron Stoppable: Wow...uh?

Ron Stoppable: I'll just have to stop the evil

Montgomery Fiske: And by that you mean the evil that is Drakken and Shego, right, my good man?

Shego Lipsky: We did nothing wrong. Just apparently took over the world.

Montgomery Fiske: You created a dictatorship. I technically AM a dictator, but I give my followers as much freedom as they have now. No REPULSIVE green/ black outfits. No mind control, hypnosis, or anything of the sort.

Shego Lipsky: **hands light up** Repulsive! You better not be hating on my jumpsuit.

Montgomery Fiske: I am NOT afraid of you. **hands light up in a rainbow of green (Haha! Stupid color), blue, red, and purple.**

Shego Lipsky: Huh? Why are your...never mind. I dont care. **hands light up, again**

Duff Killigan: *duff appears and teams up behind monkey fist, ready to fight alongside him*

Shego Lipsky: Two against one. I do love a challenge. Too bad its not.

Duff Killigan: Arrgh! ready when ye are, lassie!

Shego Lipsky: **hands light up** Lets go.

Montgomery Fiske: Born ready! Chaaaaaarge (I've always wanted to say that)! **Blasts Shego**

Shego Lipsky: **dodges it and blasts monkey boy back**

Montgomery Fiske: **Dodges** Okay, IDEA! **Uses superstrength to pick up and throw Duff at Shego**

Shego Lipsky: Yeah. Throw a fat man at me. **dodges duff**

Montgomery Fiske: **But immediately after being distracted by a fat golfer, Shego is struck in the face by superstrength and plasma**

Shego Lipsky: **falls down and then gets up and blasts at duff and at monkey boy**

Montgomery Fiske: **Blocks plasma with superstrength and throws plasma at the plasma aimed at Duff to destroy it before it reaches him, though Duff gets slightly burned in the face by the combined intensity of plasma.**

Shego Lipsky: *shoves duff in the way of both the plasmas**

Montgomery Fiske: **Turns into seventeen Montys and shrink all of them, and Shego can't see me since I'm too small, as I approach and attack her with superstrength and plasma**

Duff Killigan: Oh, thanks Monty. I AM NOT FAT! Arrgh! Fooore! *starts blasting Shego with new golf balls, that explode as soon as they hit something. about five hit shego and scorn her all over*

Shego Lipsky: **falls down and then jumps back up** Hes not lying.

Montgomery Fiske: **Keeps on attacking Shego as a small army, and Shego has no idea what's hitting her as she wonders where I went**

Shego Lipsky: Huh? **attacks puny army of small things**

Duff Killigan: *duff swings a bunch of golf clubs around like a ninja*

Shego Lipsky: Lame. **kicks duff in the face causing him to fall over**

Montgomery Fiske: **Turns giant again and finds that all clones have been squashed. Attacks with a terrible combination of strength and plasma that knocks Shego unconscious**

Duff Killigan: *as duff is on the ground he trips shego with a golf club*

Shego Lipsky: **falls down with duff**

Montgomery Fiske: Nice, Duff

Duff Killigan: *duff uses NEW WEAPON-sharp metal golf tees are thrown at shego like darts.*

Duff Killigan: thank ye, monty

Montgomery Fiske: Nice idea!

Shego Lipsky: **dodges darts and then catches one, then throws it at duff**

Duff Killigan: *duff swings his club like a baseball bat and it once again goes to shego, hits her, causes her to cry out in pain as it perices her skin causing a bleeding wound*

Shego Lipsky: **lies there on the floor bleeding**

Montgomery Fiske: **Kicks the bloody wound with superstrength and blasts it with plasma**

Shego Lipsky: **cries out bloody murder**

Duff Killigan: HAHA! Eh, Monty. So cruel, ye are!

Shego Lipsky: **kicks duff with bloody leg**

Duff Killigan: *duff hits shego's leg in the sweet spot with the golf club...HARD. she cries out in pain*

Shego Lipsky: **cries out in pain** I feel...**passes put and bleeds rapidly.

Montgomery Fiske: Not as cruel as you! **Blasts Shego**

Shego Lipsky: **bleeds even more**

Montgomery Fiske: Ok, that's enough Duff. Hey that rhymed!

Mego Go: Shego! *runs and picks her up in my arms*

Shego Lipsky: **passes out** I'm dying.

Duff Killigan: Haha. Okay, so what do we do with the body?

Duff Killigan: *hits mego over the head, causing him head trauma* MIND YE OWN BUSINESS, LADDIE!

Montgomery Fiske: Let her live, that's what. We don't want to be murderers, now do we?

Shego Lipsky: **kicks duff with what power she has left**

Mego Go: *slowly gets up and punches Duff.* Back off my sister you hear me! It's MY job to mess with her.

Montgomery Fiske: **Sneak attacks Mego with a plasma-filled superstrength punch**

Shego Lipsky: **still bleeding**

Mego Go: *tears a cloth off my suit and covers the wound*

Duff Killigan: We're VILLAINS! of COURSE we want to be murders! What are ye THINKING, Monty?

Shego Lipsky: **tries to get up**

Mego Go: *helps Shego up* You all right sis?

Duff Killigan: *knocks shego back down with club*

Shego Lipsky: **falls down**

Duff Killigan: *hits mego in stomach, then head, then stomach again with club*

Montgomery Fiske: I just want to be dictator. And Shego's an old friend.

Shego Lipsky: **sneaks up and breaks the club**

Duff Killigan: *hits mego in knees...thats a painful spot*

Shego Lipsky: What r u saying monkey?

Mego Go: OOF! *collapes to the ground gasping in pain.*

Duff Killigan: OLD FRIEND? Is THIS how old friends act towards each other?Arrgh! *pulls out extra club and shoots golf ball right at shego's face, it explodes*

about an hour ago ·

Shego Lipsky: **her face is now cut**

Montgomery Fiske: DUFF! Murder is not going to help! You'll change the future! We'll end up as convicts, not dictators!

Mego Go: Shego! *tears another piece of my suit and cleans off Shego's face*

Montgomery Fiske: Is that all you're good for? **Karate chops mego across the face**

Duff Killigan: Change the future how? Like trying to DICATATE the world isn't going to change us being convicts!

Shego Lipsky: **gets up ad kicks monkey in the face**

Mego Go: *adds a punch in Monkey Fist's nose, causing it to bleed*

Shego Lipsky: Haha. Feel my pain monkey.

Montgomery Fiske: AGHH! DICATATE? Work on your spelling Duff! If were dictators we won't be arrested!

Shego Lipsky: Shut up. Both of you.

Mego Go: *scoffs* Villains. All they do is mock, monologue, and blab all day.

Montgomery Fiske: And you're mister silent, right? **Sarcastically**

Duff Killigan: Well SORRY if i was in a rush to express my thoughts, Monkey man. And if we ATTEMPTED to be dictators, and we failed, we'd be arrested all the same! Think of the reality. We have to think both sides! And with THIS lassie trying to take us down-once we get rid of her, we have less a chance of failure!

Shego Lipsky: Not gonna happen.

Duff Killigan: You SHUT UP, lassie. This isn't about you. It never was.

Montgomery Fiske: Maybe you're right... but you don't need to kill her! I'll put her in one of my prisons!

Shego Lipsky: Yes it is. I'm rightful dictator.

Mego Go: Hey, why don't YOU shut up? *punches Duff in the mouth* And like I said before, back off my little sister.

Duff Killigan: She'd get out! And she'd be a nuisance for all of us!

Duff Killigan: I don't know WHO ye are, laddie, but ye really need to back off. Ye can't just waltz in on other villains' arguments.

Mego Go: I can if you're messing with a member of my family!

Shego Lipsky: **punches duff**

Duff Killigan: *grabs shego by hand and twists it, causing her pain* I'm not tolerating this nonsense, ye fools. If THIS is what villainy is to ye all, then I have no need to say any further.

Mego Go: *bites Duff's arm and kicks him off Shego*

Shego Lipsky: **Claws duff in the face** Listen. **handsa light up** Dont tell me what to do.

Montgomery Fiske: Fine, finish her!

Shego Lipsky: **slashes monkey**

Duff Killigan: AARGH! *trips shego with club, brings metal club down on shego's face, beating her, bashing her in the head. she bleeds terribly, crying for duff to stop. he doesnt. he continues to beat her until she is silent. he looks up with evil satisfaction*

Shego Lipsky: **lays on the floor**

Shego Lipsky: **hand light up, then she passes out bleeding on the ground**

Mego Go: *steals club from Duff and beats him brutally in the head the same way he beat Shego, and keeps mashing until he's silent*

Duff Killigan: *duff grabs club half way through the beating, super super bloody*DON'T THINK YE CAN BEAT ME AT ME OWN GAME!*takes back club*

Shego Lipsky: **almost dead from loss of blood**

Duff Killigan: *kicks mego down, steps on his stomach hard, he winces. duff hits him in the stomach, and mego begins to puke blood*

Mego Go: Wanna bet? *punches Duff and continues to beat him*

Duff Killigan: *as mego is still puking blood, duff goes over to shego and kicks her half-dead body.* YE LIKE THAT, HUH?

Montgomery Fiske: Ninjas! END THIS! **Super Strong Ultra Mega Monkey Ninjas attack Mego with golf clubs**

Duff Killigan: Golf clubs...nice touch.

Mego Go: *shrinks and avoids the monkeys, not seeing me run to Shego*

Shego Lipsky: **spasses out continuously**

Mego Go: *grows to normal size* Shego? *gently shakes her* Shego! Speak to me please!

Duff Killigan: *duff squints, sees mego, stomps on him*

Shego Lipsky: **murmurs uner her breath**

Duff Killigan: *whacks mego with club, he flies backward, bloody nose and mouth*

Montgomery Fiske: **Ninja monkeys see Mego at full size and attack**

Shego Lipsky: **still bleeding here**

Mego Go: Hey! Back off primate freaks! *dodges monkeys while guarding Shego laying on the ground*

Shego Lipsky: mego, you have to go. i dont...**stops**

Mego Go: *sees Shego* Oh! *tears a cloth from Shego's cltoh and covers the wound*

Mego Go: No Shego! *shakes her awake* You're in desperate need of my help here. I'll stay and help you if it's the last thing I do.

Duff Killigan: Ugh, will ye just get out of here ye pest! *hits mego with golf tee darts, on back, stabbing him multiple times. he cries out in pain and falls next to shego, bleeding. brother and sister lay side by side...for the last time...i hope*

Shego Lipsky: You might...**fades out**

Montgomery Fiske: **One monkey successfully bashes Mego away from Shego and blasts him with plasma. He turns into 20 and attacks continuously.**

Mego Go: *with little strength Mego pulls the darts off and throws them back at Duff, being stabbed by most of them*

Duff Killigan: Ugh. Are they FINALLY dead?

Shego Lipsky: **kicks duff with whatever strengh she has** you cant kill me.

Mego Go: Shego, I'm willing to die trying if it means saving you.

Shego Lipsky: I cant live with that...guilt.

Montgomery Fiske: Niether of you must!

Mego Go: You don't have to. And besides I thought you always wanted me dead. *chuckles lightly*

Duff Killigan: How sweet.I hate sweet. *grabs shego's leg in her attempt, flips her and her body falls to the ground with a thud, on her belly*

Shego Lipsky: **screams**

Duff Killigan: *duff chuckles*

Mego Go: *catches Shego in midair and frees her from Duff's grasp*

Shego Lipsky: I need to lay down.

Duff Killigan: *duff wacks mego harder than he's ever done before. brother and sister go flying, mego groans, still bleeding but fighting for their lives, shego screams in pain. there is hardly any hope for her now*

Shego Lipsky: **almost dead** I...

Mego Go: *with strength left within him, Mego carries Shego to a remote spot and lays her down gently* Stay here.

Mego Go: Shego? What's wrong?

Shego Lipsky: I...im...**looks at cut leg**

Duff Killigan: *shego is beaten FOR THE LAST TIME in the face. she FINALLY falls silent...permanantly*

Mego Go: Ugh. Don't have much clean cloth left but...*tears another piece from Mego's suit and wraps it around Shego's leg*

Montgomery Fiske: That's where you're wrong, you fat skirted scottsman! **Has monkey ninjas attack Duff while I heal Shego with a futuristic medicine**

Shego Lipsky: **looks at mego then looks at leg**

Shego Lipsky: **gets back up**

Montgomery Fiske: Help fight off Duff!

Mego Go: You all right sis? Up for a fight?

Duff Killigan: WHAT? YOU FOOL! *monkeys bring duff down as he yells at monkey fist*

Shego Lipsky: **hands light up** I was born ready.

Shego Lipsky: **hits duff with a club until he bleeds**

Montgomery Fiske: I apologize, I never wanted to go so far as to kill you.

Duff Killigan: *the villains all apprach duff, but while the monkeys clear away they see he is already dead*

Mego Go: Hmm...*pokes Duff's body* I'm not convinced he's completely gone.

Duff Killigan: *he is covered in blood. the cause of death is unknown*

Shego Lipsky: uh Duff?

Montgomery Fiske: I'm sorry, I'm going to release Shego's future self from her prison, I must fix all this. I just realized all the wrong I've done.

Shego Lipsky: You think? why are you helping us?

Duff Killigan: *not moving, shego goes down to listen to heatbeat. there is none*

Mego Go: Anything?

Shego Lipsky: hes dead. Why..how...?

Mego Go: Hey, don't look at me. He was the one attacking us.

Montgomery Fiske: I've done so much wrong. I'll consult my future self and try to get his help to fix all this

Montgomery Fiske: My monkeys killed him.

Shego Lipsky: I know. Oh no. But i didnt want to kill him, i wanted him 2 suffer. I killed him. *screams**

Shego Lipsky: I wacked him with a club.

Duff Killigan: *the monkey's did not kill him, there was something else...*

Montgomery Fiske: Yes, young green girl, we all did... **sniff**

Shego Lipsky: I'm a...murderer?

Mego Go: I didn't want to kill him either. What do you suppose he died from?

Shego Lipsky: from a broken kilt? **laughs a little**

Montgomery Fiske: Or beard? HAHA!

Shego Lipsky: Haha.

Mego Go: Haha! Well what do you suppose we do with the body?

Shego Lipsky: Make sure hes fully dead.

Mego Go: Well isn't he?

Shego Lipsky: **kicks body** Yep. So now what?

Mego Go: I don't know. Bury it somewhere?

Shego Lipsky: Like where exactly?

Mego Go: Somewhere deep enough that can hold his body in. Or how about just throw his body out into the ocean?

Shego Lipsky: Good idea. **looks around** Okay. Lets pick it up. or try 2 at least.

Mego Go: If only Hego were here. He could lift his body.

Montgomery Fiske: I got it. **Lifts up Duff with blue superstrength, throws him in a trash bin**

Shego Lipsky: That shoudl do it.

_A/N: I just felt like I had to post this. It was quite the role-play. I want you to comment on what you think on the situation, and on some characters being role-played if you can. Here are my thoughts on this:_

_(Remember, I'm not saying who I was, but I'll admit I was a character within this discussion)_

_I'll name a few main characters and what I think of their part in this._

_Montgomery Fiske: He betrayed Killigan, which I thought was wrong to do. That annoyed me. I don't think it's like Monkey Fist to back down out of sympathy. I think the actor/actress was slipping out of their character a bit there, having a sweet spot for Shego's character. _

_Shego Lipsky: A good participant. Shego fell when she was hit, sticking to reality, which I really liked. She was realistic and [partially] fair. _

_Mego Go: Mego here added an element of family to this tragedy. I liked how he cared for Shego, and was willing to give up his life for her. But he did bother me at times, he seemed to just come out of nowhere and enter the 'battle', probably because whoever played him was desperate for some action. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that's what all the role-players truly desire. _

_Duff Killigan: The most evil man, in my opinion. I can't picture Duff _this_ evil, but apparently the actor/actress playing Duff was trying to give him a bit more of a reputation. The thing that stood out to me the most was that he would say something, which would impact another character in reality, but the other character shook it off like I was nothing and hit him back. They don't take in the damage. Shego did, but Mego and Monkey Fist certainly didn't. I liked Duff's cry for realism, though he never got it. And his death-was the actor/actress crying for sympathy? Were they disappointed to only be ridiculed and joked about after his death? If I had murdered Duff Killigan, I would not be mocking about his kilt or beard, (or at least I don't think I would). _

_I find the characters and their actors interesting to analyze. Please, comment. I found this role-play interesting and almost emotional. _


End file.
